Fierce Corpse
Fierce Corpses are human corpses that have reanimated due to resentful energy. Description Though most fierce corpses are not sentient, they are capable of recognizing friends and foes via the scent of their blood. Moreover, fresh blood seems to unleash previously sealed resentful energy. Novel, Chapter 107Novel, Chapter 108 Fierce corpses are controllable via Demonic Cultivation and the Stygian Tiger Seal. Novel, Chapter 5 Once under control of the Stygian Tiger Seal, other methods of demonic cultivation are no longer able to control the fierce corpses. Novel, Chapter 68 It is implied that the sooner the corpse transforms after its death, the stronger it is. Novel, Chapter 5 Occurence During the Sunshot Campaign, Wei Wuxian dug up the graves of many members of Qishan Wen Sect to transform them into fierce corpses. For every Wen he killed, he then turned them into puppets as well, controlling them to kill their friends and family. Novel, Chapter 66 Shortly after his resurrection, Wei Wuxian transformed the recently deceased corpses of the Mo family – Mo Ziyuan, Madam Mo, her husband, and A-Tong. He ordered the corpses to attack the Demonic Left Arm that caused their deaths, but they were quickly defeated. Novel, Chapter 5 After the main events of the novel, Wei Wuxian, Lan Wangji, and Lan Sizhui encountered a young master haunted by the fierce corpse of a former servant. In the end, it was revealed that the former servant only wanted to return the piece of jade he was accused of stealing.Novel, Chapter 121Novel, Chapter 122 Sentience The first sentient fierce corpse was Wen Ning, created by Wei Wuxian after his premature death. While the exact details are unclear, it seems both the Stygian Tiger Seal and the body's soul are necessary for a corpse to become sentient. Novel, Chapter 41Novel, Chapter 75 After his revival, Wen Ning was fiercely loyal to Wei Wuxian. Despite a Lanling Jin Sect driving a nail into his skull to render him more controllable after Wei Wuxian's demise, Wen Ning was still capable of recognizing the resurrected Wei Wuxian's commands after thirteen years. Novel, Chapter 30Novel, Chapter 43 Later, Xue Yang created a second sentient fierce corpse, Song Lan. Novel, Chapter 41 Despite being controlled by a nail in his skull, Song Lan was still able to answers questions truthfully through Inquiry. Novel, Chapter 37 Xue Yang attempted to transform Xiao Xingchen into a fierce corpse, but his efforts were in vain, because Xiao Xingchen's soul had shattered. Novel, Chapter 41 Nie Mingjue The most powerful Fierce Corpse during the events of the story was the corpse of Nie Mingjue. Although his ultimate goal was revenge against his killer Jin Guangyao, his resentful energy was strong enough to heavily injure the elders of Gusu Lan Sect, decimate the Mo family, and attempt to attack children. Novel, Chapter 5Novel, Chapter 107 At the Guanyin Temple, Lan Wangji and Lan Xichen failed to subdue Nie Mingyue with their duet of traditional cultivation. Eventually, Wei Wuxian's use of Demonic Cultivation led him to try a cheerful whistle that persuaded Nie Mingjue to lie down in a coffin. Novel, Chapter 107 Unfortunately, as Nie Mingjue's fierce corpse could only sense blood connections, he then mistook Jin Guangyao's nephew Jin Ling as Jin Guangyao himself, nearly resulting in Jin Ling's death. As Wei Wuxian possessed the body of Jin Guangyao’s half brother, Mo Xuanyu, he too was in danger of attack. Novel, Chapter 107 Ultimately, it took a seal that lasted for a hundred years to subdue the fierce corpse of Nie Mingjue inside his coffin. Novel, Chapter 113 References Category:Creatures